This invention relates to highway channelizing devices that are placed along the traveled way to guide motorists through temporary construction zones, and more particularly, to a synthetic foam rubber bodied device reinforced by a textile outer casing that is attached to a base. The outer casing may be coated with an elastomer coating. The base is in-turn adhered to, anchored to, or ballasted against highway pavement. The device will not displace and immediately restores to its original shape when impacted or run-over by a vehicle.